


【言水】野孩子-番外 PWP

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 言水
Kudos: 11





	【言水】野孩子-番外 PWP

喻文波是被卢崛摔到床上的，看到卢崛好看的脸在眼前无限放大的时候，喻文波认命地闭上了眼，自己拐来看家的狗崽子，终究还是露出了狼尾巴。  
上楼的电梯里，卢崛就搂着喻文波，凑在他脖子里一阵啃咬。进了家门，两人鞋子一踢，喻文波就被卢崛单手拽着来到主卧，借力丢到了柔软的大床上。喝了酒本就晕乎乎的脑袋更是被震得难受，喻文波只觉得晚饭都要被震地吐出来，一句“草”尚未骂出口，便被卢崛堵住了嘴。  
被灌了不少酒的卢崛，嘴里带着浓浓的酒味，伴着小孩子灵活的舌头，悉数钻入喻文波的口腔，直冲鼻尖。与往常的吻相比，现在的卢崛绝对算不上温柔，捏着喻文波的下巴，舌头强势地整个伸进喻文波的嘴里搅动。小孩子像是还带着在夜店里的怨气，一个劲地对着身下的喻文波撒气，比起旖旎，绝对是惩罚的意味更明显。  
喻文波虽不觉得理亏，但识时务者为俊杰，他还是配合地张开口，伸舌轻舔着卢崛的牙关，卖力地吮吸着卢崛的唇舌。双手也不自觉地搂住了伏在身上的卢崛，一手插进了卢崛后脑的发丝里，不轻不重地揉搓着，一手穿过卢崛的卫衣，在小孩子清瘦的脊骨上游走。  
卢崛显然对于这样的安抚很受用，嘴上的动作也柔和了下来，更温柔地与喻文波的舌交缠，吻了不知多久，两人才恋恋不舍地分开。卢崛看着身下红着脸喘气的喻文波颇为满意，奖励似的又在喻文波湿润的唇上啄了一下。  
“高兴了？”喻文波挑了挑眉，语气里有一丝无奈。  
“哥是我的了？”卢崛答非所问，满脸期待，上扬的尾音是抑制不住的开心。  
喻文波被小孩子问的浮想联翩，老脸一红，推了一把笑得开心的卢崛，“我发现你是真的屁话多。”

果然任何时候都不要指望喻文波能有多坦率。  
卢崛也不恼，只是扶正了喻文波的位置，抚着喻文波的脑袋，吻上了他的耳垂。小巧的耳垂在卢崛的嘬咬下，飞快地红了起来，卢崛松开充血的耳垂，转而伸舌转向耳后，舌尖在耳后轻巧地打了个圈，卢崛清晰地听到了喻文波吸气的声音。  
双手早就伸进了卫衣内抚摸着喻文波的身体，喝了酒的身体极其敏感，卢崛故意绕开胸前的两点朱果，只是一点点摸着喻文波。感受到喻文波不满意地扭着身体，自己将乳尖往卢崛掌心蹭时，卢崛才捏了上去，同时将舌尖伸入了喻文波的耳内。  
胸前又痒又麻的快感一阵阵地袭来，敏感的耳道更是猝不及防地被温热的舌尖堵住，喻文波心里最后的防线都被击溃了，满脑子都是想要卢崛的下流想法。

“衣服……衣服脱了，衣服贵。”喻文波挣扎开口。  
卢崛知道喻文波身上这件LV的卫衣价值不菲，也知道喻文波这些衣服向来是交给干洗店打理，一时没想明白衣服的贱贵与此时有什么关系。  
卢崛不知道的是，喻文波却只是燥热难耐，才随口找个理由脱去厚重的卫衣。发烫的皮肤接触到初冬微凉的空气，喻文波才有点回过神来，看着骑在自己身上的小孩子也一把从上扯掉卫衣，喻文波只觉得口干舌燥。  
“乐言。”喻文波这样唤着卢崛。  
“嗯？”  
“涨。”喻文波别过脸，只是拉着小孩子的手，去摸自己的分身。  
喻文波硬了卢崛是知道的，小孩子只是抱着私心不想让喻文波那么快就舒服，但既然喻文波开口了，卢崛生怕再不照顾到喻文波的下半身，身下的人指不定会记仇翻脸。  
卢崛连着内裤一把扯下喻文波的裤子，喻文波硬挺的欲望直接弹了出来，涨的粉色的欲望顶端，已经溢出少许晶莹的淫液，看得出喻文波是真的很想要。  
卢崛犹豫了片刻，便低头舔了上去。卢崛扶着喻文波的欲望，从底端一路缓缓舔上顶端，沾满口水的舌尖在顶端反复地转圈舔弄，又猛然将喻文波的分身含进口中，湿热的口腔壁用力收紧，整个包裹着滚烫欲望。没有洗过澡的阴茎，带着一丝的咸腥。  
这是喻文波的味道。卢崛这样想着，细细的品尝着。  
以前几乎只有喻文波帮姜承錄口的份，而现在小孩子正在帮他口交的认知让喻文波脑子都要炸了。湿热的口腔壁唤醒了喻文波最原始的欲望，小孩子埋头伏在自己的胯间的样子无比色气，对方认真而又卖力地舔弄着自己的分身，甚至故意弄出啧啧的水声，喻文波放弃了最后想要思考的意志，把整个身体出卖给了情欲。  
听到身下的人呼吸声逐渐变重，卢崛趁胜追击，直接将喻文波的分身整个含入口中，顶端抵到自己的喉间时，他清晰地听到喻文波试图藏在喉间的惊呼声。喻文波的叫声简直是最好的催情剂，卢崛忍着干呕的欲望，加快了吞咽的速度。  
意识到小孩子在对着自己做深喉，喻文波心里的满足大肆溢了出来，细窄的喉间在喻文波敏感的顶端反复摩擦，快感如暴风雨般迅速地席卷了全身。喻文波本能地抓住卢崛的脑袋不让他跑，死死地按住卢崛，挺身在小孩子的嘴里快速的抽插。太久未经情事的喻文波迅速地缴枪投降了，只是几下就没忍住射在了卢崛嘴里。

被射了一嘴的卢崛也不恼，悉数含在嘴里，便起身吐在了一旁的垃圾桶里，顺带抽了张纸擦了擦嘴。  
一旁的喻文波正拿手背挡着眼，大口地喘息着。刚刚释放后的身体泛着一片一片好看的红色，随着呼吸起起伏伏。卢崛见惯了平时不当人的喻文波，他此刻情动的身体看上去美好而易碎，心里所有的恶都一点点泛起来。  
卢崛拉开喻文波的遮眼的手，强迫着喻文波和自己对视。  
“这么浓，很久没弄过了？”卢崛的嘴里是嬉笑，眼角眉梢却是藏不住的窃喜。  
刚发泄完的喻文波大脑一片空白，根本不明白小孩子心里的独占欲，只觉得自己被嘲笑了，委屈又无力地轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“你自己尝尝，多腥。”卢崛压着喻文波的手，说着便要吻上去。  
“草，我才不要。你滚开啊，你个变态。”唤回理智的喻文波本能地抗拒起来，谁也没变态到想要尝自己的味道，但喝了酒又刚刚发泄过，喻文波早就脱了力，根本无法反抗兴奋着的卢崛。  
卢崛的吻很温柔，带着咸腥味道的舌尖勾引着喻文波的舌一起共舞，自己的味道一点点地涌进喻文波的嘴里。比想象中更浓烈的味道一层层在嘴里扩散，混着两人的酒味，让喻文波本能地抗拒着这个吻，喻文波却逃不开这个吻，卢崛捏着自己下巴强硬的样子，像极了自己当初强行给他灌酒的样子。

都是报应。  
喻文波迷迷糊糊地这么想着。

卢崛松开喻文波的时候，两人暧昧的银丝尚未断开，顺着卢崛的动作，从喻文波的下唇往下淌。  
卢崛伸出手，用拇指轻轻擦掉喻文波唇上沾染的唾液，却不想被喻文波一把抓住了手。喻文波闭上眼，把卢崛的大拇指整个含了进去，舌尖裹住拇指灵巧了转了个圈，又吞吐了两下，才松开卢崛的手，瘫倒在床上，挑眉看着卢崛。  
强烈的性暗示几乎把卢崛弄的当场投降，看着喻文波得意的脸，卢崛定了定神，捏了捏他的脸，“你这都哪学来的？”

“说出来怕你气死。”喻文波不敢正面回答卢崛的问题，只是起身拉开自己那边床头柜的抽屉，翻出了润滑剂和半盒避孕套。  
“上次不是说没套了吗？嗯？”卢崛从盒子里抽出一个套子，有一句没一句的问着，见喻文波装死不准备回答，便又把套子递到了喻文波嘴边，“叼着。”  
“你有病啊，你怎么对这件事那么执着。”这不是卢崛第一次要喻文波叼着套子，上次喻文波恼羞成怒地拒绝了，这次却是很诚实的张嘴叼住了套子的一个角，抬了抬下巴，挑衅地看着卢崛。  
“这样看着比较性感。”卢崛被喻文波恰到好处的挑逗弄得下半身又涨了几分，只得加快了手上的动作，挤了一大坨润滑液，食指沾着去喻文波身后的小穴开荒，一边温柔地打着圈，一边还叮嘱着喻文波含好套子别掉了。

卢崛的手指刚探进去，久违的异物感引得喻文波一阵震颤，细腰一软，刚刚撑起来的身体又整个又跌入了床内。太久没被被人碰过的身体，异常的敏感，曾经极致的快感从记忆里袭来，疯狂想要的认知羞得喻文波红了脸，喉间溢出了轻哼。  
“杰克哥也太敏感了。”卢崛诧异于喻文波后穴热情地吞噬，借着润滑液手指又伸进去了几分。  
“嗯哼。”喻文波显然并不打算这时候跟卢崛较真，只是试着调整身体，好接纳更多的手指。  
卢崛将两指手指伸进去后，便开始在肠壁内轻按抠挠，探索着喻文波的敏感点。身下的喻文波猛地抽搐了下，早就释放过的欲望又有了抬头的迹象，卢崛知道自己找到了。  
卢崛对着那一点若有似无的摩擦，激得喻文波直颤颤，紧咬着避孕套的一角生怕自己叫出来。  
“讲道理，哥的尺寸做下面那个真是可惜了。”卢崛停了手上的动作，俯下身，在喻文波耳边假装天真地问着，“哥，你为什么肯做下面那个啊？”  
喻文波被卢崛的骚话气得一口啐掉了嘴里的套子，“谁TM说我一定是下面那个了，信不信我分分钟把你草得哭出来。”  
“信~”卢崛嘴上答应着，手指却坏心眼地抠上了喻文波肠壁内的那一点，看着喻文波倒吸一口冷气，在自己身下颤抖的样子，小孩子心里的恶趣味得到了满足。  
“草！”被情欲惹得喻文波的声音都变了调，快感袭脑，喻文波骂人的语句都开始支离破碎，“卢崛！我……我草你妈的！”  
印象里喻文波从未叫过卢崛的原名，一直是小乐言小乐言的唤着他，听着喻文波咬牙切齿地叫出自己的真名，卢崛知道喻文波怕是真的被自己惹生气了，赶紧低头亲了亲喻文波紧闭的双眼，好声好气地哄着，“杰克哥，我知道错了。”  
见喻文波仍是别着脸不肯看自己，卢崛伸出舌头舔了舔喻文波的鼻尖。  
“你TM属狗的吗？”喻文波显然被舔烦了，转过头瞪着卢崛，却看到身上的人笑盈盈地看着自己，一双眸子黑亮又好看，就像自己第一次见他那样生动。  
“属马的。”卢崛笑着吻上喻文波还想说什么的嘴，感受到身下的人从一开始的无动于衷，到主动张嘴吞咽着自己的舌，卢崛便趁机又往喻文波身后的小穴里塞进了一根手指。  
“嗯哼。”感受到第三根手指的扩张，喻文波配合地抬了抬腰。身体的行动永远比嘴更诚实，渴望着熟悉的快感的身体，不自觉地开始扭动着。

卢崛却不急着要进去，只是引到着喻文波的手，摸上了自己早已勃起的阴茎。  
“哥，我难受。”  
喻文波又拉不下脸来说“难受就进来啊”这种批话，只得双手摸上卢崛的分身。平日保养的良好的双手几乎没有任何薄茧，修剪干净的指甲，修长苍白的指节，整个包裹住卢崛涨的深红的分身，上下撸动。  
卢崛并不满足，抽出自己的分身直往喻文波脸上甩，操着自己软软的声音，说道：“哥，舔舔它吧。”  
“你他妈的！”  
“我都给你口了！”小孩子皱着眉委屈极了，语气又像是撒娇又像是耍赖。

真的是报应。  
喻文波算是看清现实了，卢崛就是上天派来惩罚他的，喻文波发现自己一身沾花惹草的本事，对着这个小孩子一点都使不出来，只能听之任之。  
喻文波认命地点了点头，躺在枕头上，招呼小孩子跪过来。得了首肯的卢崛开心地分开腿跪在喻文波脸的两侧，将自己的分身送进喻文波嘴里。  
没有洗澡的缘故，卢崛的分身也有带着一股膻腥味，但喝了酒情动的喻文波却大胆了很多，扶着卢崛的双腿，闭着眼卖力吞吐着卢崛的欲望，学着卢崛的样子，紧紧的含住卢崛硕大的阴茎。  
可以感觉得到喻文波以往都是被很好的照顾着的那一方，帮卢崛口的时候并不熟练，尖牙会时不时地擦到卢崛的阴茎，但看到喻文波卖力地样子，卢崛只觉得心里所有的空隙都被填满了，分身不自觉地又涨了几分，按着床头，沉下腰往喻文波的喉间猛顶了几下。  
喻文波万万没想到小孩子的分身还会再大几分，已经含不太住的下颚只觉得发酸，被卢崛突然往深了顶了几下，更是难受地直接将它吐了出来。  
尚未缓过神的喻文波咧着嘴，任由满腔的口水控制不住地往外流。抬手擦了擦嘴，在枕边摸索着刚刚被自己吐出来的避孕套递给卢崛。

心疼喻文波的卢崛也不再勉强，拆开套戴好便扶起喻文波的双腿，将自己的分身往喻文波的后穴顶去。太久没有容纳异物的后穴只是缓缓吐着淫水，却不曾张开。  
“啧，进不去啊。”  
“进不去说明不够硬啊。”尚未回过神的喻文波嘴上仍然不饶人。  
“你自己抱着腿。”喻文波下意识接过自己的双腿，却不知道自己现在一副找操的样子是多诱人，被欲望支配的身体只是迫切地希望卢崛赶紧进来。  
卢崛一手扶着自己的欲望，一手扒喻文波的后穴，一个挺身，直接莫入了半截。  
“草！”即使做好了扩张，太久不经人事的身体也没做好接纳硕大的性器，更何况卢崛这一下捅得又凶有狠，喻文波疼的骂出了声，本能地收缩了后穴，想把人顶出去，却不知后穴紧咬得卢崛差点理智崩溃。  
卢崛将喻文波本能松开的腿挂在自己肩上，双手抚上了喻文波胸前的朱樱，一边揉搓着，一边哄到，“哥~你放松点。我进不去啊。”  
“你TM的……给老子……给老子滚出去！”  
见喻文波又有了说话的力气，知道喻文波习惯了，卢崛便又往前顶了一把，堪堪把整个阴茎都送了进去，耀武扬威似的在喻文波体内颠了颠，“硬不硬，嗯？”  
喻文波被这一下顶着两眼发黑，只觉得自己差点就要昏死过去，还要被小孩子在这里捉着痛脚炫耀，早知道说多说两句好话怕是能少受点苦。  
“硬硬硬硬！”喻文波秒怂。

小孩子的脾气来的快去的也快，见喻文波服了软，卢崛也心满意足地抽插起来。可能受到身高的影响，卢崛的分身又粗又长，太久不做爱的缘故，卢崛的阴茎又涨又硬，顶在喻文波的体内，存在感极强。小孩子又喜欢争强好胜，几乎每下都捅得又深又重，直直地往喻文波最敏感的那一点上撞。  
下半身的巨大的刺激几乎就让喻文波叫出声来，浑身都失去了对其他事物的感知，只有包裹着卢崛性器的肠道一阵又一阵地传达着快感，喻文波只得死死咬着下唇，配合着卢崛的操弄发出小动物般“嗯哼嗯哼”的声音。  
做爱时的喻文波也要着平日里小少爷的面子，极少会失控，即使叫床，也多是忍在喉间，接近高潮了才会忍不住轻哼出来。  
与姜承錄哥哥般刻意压制的温柔不同，卢崛做爱简直就是只小野兽，尽情地释放着本能，跪在床上大开大合地操弄着喻文波。  
“别藏啊。”小孩子好像有些不满意，扶着喻文波的腿，故意放慢了速度拿性器在喻文波的敏感点上蹭，“叫出来啊，哥。”  
“草啊……”被卢崛蛊惑的喻文波松开了口，大口喘息着，刚开口骂了两个字，被磨蹭的难受的身体，本能地让声音却转了调，“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
卢崛显然很满意喻文波这几声叫唤，俯下身，抱住喻文波的身体，奖励似的亲了亲喻文波，将头埋在喻文波颈侧，又奋力抽插起来。  
喻文波配合地将腿勾上卢崛的腰，有了借力点的卢崛更是发狠似的干着喻文波。  
“啊……啊……太……太深了。”喻文波不自觉地染上了哭腔，听着房间里“啪啪啪”肉体撞击的声音和穴口被操的淫荡的水声，羞耻的快感如潮水般涌上来。  
卢崛被这哭腔激得浑身发颤，只想赶紧到达高潮，加快了抽插的速度。  
本就高潮逼近的喻文波哪里受得了这样的刺激，快感不讲道理的向全身袭去，浑身仿佛置身云端，大脑空白。喻文波反手抓住了床头，配合着卢崛的节奏疯狂地抽动着身体，不再受控制的叫床声一浪高过一浪。  
此刻的喻文波根本意识不到自己是否淫荡，只是本能地想要获得快乐。  
卢崛被喻文波后穴的媚肉吸得几乎当场缴械投降，靠着残存的最后一丝意志，在喻文波第二次射出来后，也交代在喻文波体内。

卢崛抱着喻文波的身体颤了颤，撑起身体，看到喻文波捂着眼，不敢看自己，只得轻轻啄了下喻文波的手背，暗哑着喉咙，轻声说道：“哥，我射了。”  
“你TM再不射我人要没了。”喻文波也哑着喉咙不敢看卢崛，缓了缓才拿开了手，看着自己污糟的下半身，红着脸说道：“老子腿都在颤。”  
卢崛顺着喻文波的下半身看去，果然喻文波白皙的大腿不受控制地在抽搐着，小孩子像是得到了莫大的肯定，高兴地赖着喻文波讨吻。

“杰克哥，生日快乐。”卢崛在不好意思的人耳边，轻轻的说道。  
“你知道？”喻文波一脸不可思地看着卢崛。  
“我知道。”


End file.
